Memories (Manga)
Did you mean Memories (Anime), episode 2 of the anime? ---- is the 16th chapter in the Gakkou Gurashi! manga. Summary Miki told Yuki that it was "okay" and that she no longer needed to hide it anymore. Unsure of what she meant, Yuki asks. Miki explains that no one is around in the school anymore and everything was over. Yuki argues that it's nighttime, thus no one would be at the school anyways. Miki interrupts and tells her that this was the same during the day. Yuki—still smiling—questioned if it was the weekend. Miki realizes that this was pointless and instead begins another discussion—this time—the human brain. Miki argues that there isn't a record about Yuki's condition. Finally, once more, she tries to confront her by stating that she was pretending since the beginning. Lastly, Miki tells her to stop. Yuki thinks for a bit and asks her if she still needed to go to the bathroom. This confused Miki as she realized that she had failed, again. Instead, she dragged Yuki towards the barcades on the second floor and climbs over. Yuki called her out to stop, stating that it is too dangerous to do that. Miki noticed her wording and asked her why she had a sense of danger. Miki continues climbing then tells her that the school is a great place... yet she didn't understand why they were doing this. Continuing with their conversation, she thinks about what happened to her friend and herself, saying that they had it rougher than Yuki because she was "playing around". Miki gets over to the wrong side of the barricade and Yuki worries. Afterwards, Megu-nee appears and they talk. Yuki said that she wanted to be on good terms with Miki and such. A bit later and Yuki decides to cross over as well. Miki thinks to herself, about "fighting" the zombies. She tossed an object to create a distraction. While the zombies was distracted, Miki began to make a run for it. Suddenly, Yuki calls out for her. Looking behind Yuki were some zombies following her. Miki scolds Yuki for doing such things. As the zombies were closing in and Miki—once again—tossed out a few glow sticks, in attempt to flee. As she did, she grabbed Yuki and the two fled. Climbing to the other side of the barrier, the two stop and sit on top of the barrier. They discuss about what had happened and Yuki told her that she had came to apologize. Though, she continues to say that she probably was too dumb to figure out what Miki meant; as she did, she explains herself out... Back before when this started, Rii-san and Kurumi-chan were always tired and were constantly fighting during the night. When Yuki entered the room, they'd stop and act neutral. Miki questioned if having them do that made her sad. Yuki doesn't understand, so Miki attempts to explain that they're practically ignoring her. Yuki thinks about this and says that this was to "cover up" for her. Miki wonders why and Yuki continues, saying that she'd be too dumb to understand what Kurumi and Rii-san are talking about nowadays. This changed Miki's viewpoint for Yuki as she replied that she wasn't dumb at all. This surprised Yuki, while Miki confirms this once more. Yuki continues on by saying that she needed a way to cheer the others up. Thus she always kept a smiling on her face... though, this was the only thing she can do. ]] Yuki then attempted to console Miki; after a few attempts, Miki explains that she once had a friend. In which, she was always cheerful and had a great personality. Though, she hadn't seen her for a long time. Yuki wondered if she simply refused to return to school. Miki complements, "Something like that."page 27 Ending their conversation, Miki had said, "I wish I could see her again." In which, Yuki says that she will surely meet her. This angered Miki as she realized that Yuki was trying to do her thing. Since Miki's friend doesn't dislike school, Yuki says, "Since everyone loves school, I'm pretty sure she'll come here again."page 29 Miki was worried and wondered about the possibilities of her not returning. From this, Yuki wanted to make the school a more fun place... like an amusement park! Up the stairs, Kurumi and Rii-san were happily listening to Yuki and Miki's chit-chat. Character Appearances The following characters appeared in this chapter (in order of appearance): * Yuki Takeya * Miki Naoki * Kei Shidou * Megumi Sakura (not seen) * Zombies * Yuuri Wakasa * Kurumi Ebisuzawa Navigation References Category:Chapter